Ours
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Ally Dawson is in collage and hates it. She misses Austin and her friends and it doesnt help that all her classmates thinks that she is just a nobody. But the one thing that doesnt change is the love. One-Shot/Song-fic!Rated T for Minor Language


**Hey everyone thanks for reading… this is my first fic ever and I'm excited to share it with you guys! Also this is a song-fic. The song is Ours by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Austin and Ally? Phfft. That's funny, I do NOT own Austin and Ally or Ours**

_Elevator, buttons and morning air. Strangers, silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now my time is theirs._

I walk into the elevator of the university with a bunch of people I don't know. This place is boring, you taught me to have fun, even if all of the other people are boring. The silence in the air is eating at me, and I don't like it. Everyone is waiting… waiting to get off this torcher ride, we all stare at the little screen that tells you what floor you're on. The door finally opens and everyone starts to push and shove one another. This is the absolute worst part of the day. The door finally close, leaving me all alone. The elevator ride is lonely, so I look at my iPhone to see if I have any messages…nothing. Just my backround. It's a picture of us on a tire swing, laughing and enjoying the summer air. I haven't seen you since then, I wonder how long is this day going to feel? Its going to be slow because today…I get to see you.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes with laws with nothing else to do, the jury's old, my choice is you. So don't you worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the waters rough, and this love is ours._

Someone always told me that when we are born a jury of love decides who you are destined to be with and what I have to say to them is "SREW YOU!" 'cause my choice is you.

You always tell me that I'm pretty right before you tell me that I have a crazy mind. I don't know how but I would always come up with something to throw at you, usually a small pebble, I would tell you that I didn't care what other people said that you were my star that shines brighter than the moon. You would then tell me that its impossible because you're name is Austin MOON.

_Never know what people have up their sleeves, ghost from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with lipgloss smiles but I don't care cause right now you're mine. And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high the waters rough but this love is ours. _

I believe that nobody knows where life will take you, and I can say that easily about us. When your career we were only 18 and now we are both 23, I go to school while you rock out on stage. You don't really need me to write songs for you anymore, but every once in a while you ask me to. And I don't mind, as long as I get to talk to you more.

I walk into the big room that is filled with instruments and people I try to avoid, not the instruments of course, but the people, they are all goody-two-shoe girls or wanna be boys. I know that I am the ONLY person in this whole room who has majored in music, music theory and composition of music. The others just need credits. The girls who are over by the window look at me, then giggle, their lipgloss shining in the light. I put down my bag and walk over to the piano. I start to hum and play a familiar tune:

There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you be here without 's no fun when you're doin' it solo, with you it's like whoa again and I know…

Suddenly I feel at least 3 sets of eyes staring at me, I look up.

"When did you learn to play Austin Moon music?" asked a dirty blonde haired girl with a New Jersey accent that really annoyed me. Is she stupid or something?

I decided to have a little fun, "For awhile."

"Who taught you?" asked a boy who was interested.

"I have connections." I said as I played a simple B flat scale.

"Do you think you can get us some of those connections?" asked another kid.

"No she retired when she was 18 and she still writes songs for Austin, just not as many." This was actually fun, tormenting them into thinking that I had connections, I didn't the only one was probably Austin and that was it. Also I wrote that song for Austin to sing, and it was about ALL four of us.

"What's her name?" asked a kid.

"Her name is Ally Dawson."

"Oh…Ok. Wait I thought your name was Ally Dawson?" said the blonde.

"It is…I wrote that song," I said.

At that moment the professor walked in and started teaching us about the Bari Sax.

Those three hours of learning was killing me, I needed to have a break. I couldn't get it out of my mind that it always comes back, that people always say that you're Austin' writer, nobody ever says that Austin's your singer. Thankfully I got to relax at lunch break. I sat down and watched a home movie on my phone. We were writing a love song and you couldn't stay focused and we had absolutely no idea that Dez was filming us. It turned out that, that song was a great hit for you, it was one of our last creations. Then in the movie you called me pretty, I magically found a pebble and threw it at you, and called you a star that shines, then of course you corrected me.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and, your hands are tough but they are where my belong in. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. Because I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak and any side remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored because my heart is yours._

I really don't care what people have to say about you and me. It feels right being in your arms late at night, it feels right holding your big, strong hands that is where mine love to be. When I left for collage we promised that against all odds that we would still be together. I thought about on the bus ride to the airport. I love that small gap between your teeth**(1) **and I love you can sing a song and make it sound like a riddle. Most importantly I love how on both of our wrists we both have 2 letters on them. On mine it says AM for Austin Moon and on yours it says AD for Ally Dawson, I love how we both ignore my dad and how he rants on and on about how he didn't approve. Because no matter what my heart belongs to you.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. So don't you worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours._

I walk off the bus and smile at how nice of a day it really is despite the people at school. I enter the pick-up area and wait for you. I don't know how long it was, maybe five, ten minutes, all I know is that it was the longest time of my life. Then I saw a flash of blonde, and not the dirty blonde like the girl from school, but my favorite, the washed-out bleached blonde, and then…I see you. We both stand there for a minute just looking at each other. Suddenly, I drop my bag and sprint. Sprint for arms that are wide open waiting to embrace me.

_They can't take what's ours._

You pick me up and spin me around time and time again. When you put me down I stare into your wonderful dark chocolate brown eyes and whisper, "Austin."

_The stakes are high the waters rough,_

I stare in awe at the amazing sight in front of me. Then at the exact same time we both lean in for the perfect kiss. When we pull apart you let me out of your grasp and did the thing I've been waiting for my whole life, you got down on one knee and said "I've missed you so much, and being away from you had made me realize that I want to be with you, forever… Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Austin." We kiss once more and walk off

_And this love is ours._

**WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO! Thanks so much for reading guys! It means so much and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and yes I know it was a cheesey ending but it worked for me and I hope it did for you. **

**(1)I don't think Ross Lynch actually has a gap but, it goes with the song…**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
